Dragged Into The Darkness
by TheAnswerIsNo
Summary: After being sold into the market for vampires, or what they call "The Dark Market", Pandora finds herself once more in the horrid auction house.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Dark, alluring, pulling her into their depths. The eyes of a predator. The eyes of the vampire who claimed her as his, for always. "Something the matter?" His voice was deep and it almost made her shiver. His cold hands moved up her arms, feeling their smoothness. "Nothing." She managed a small smile, his lips curling as well. His features were that of perfection, pale and chiseled. His hair was ebony in color and his eyes a vivid emerald.

"Your too perfect my lovely…" His voice hinted an accent that was somewhat Romanian. Her cheeks turned a warm pink, looking down. "Why do you look away from me when I tell you such things? Perhaps you don't believe them or are you simply to humble to accept such compliments?"

Before she answered he held her closely, kissing her softly before pulling away to look at her tenderly.

How he had changed from the monster he once was…she never thought she would see such love and softness in his eyes.

He had been one of such cruelty and hostility, she had nearly took her last breathe in this very room at his hands. The now soft and tender eyes that watched her had once been of anger and hunger, frightening to say the least. Many homes before this had been the same, but now she felt something that gave her happiness beyond compare, love.

_Two Years Earlier_

A slave since her early life, Pandora was once again in this terrible place. A place the vampires referred to as, "The Dark Market" It was a large building with many cells holding people who were to be sold. Anything that was not sold, was killed within days. The place reeked of fear and death. Humans were sold here along with being who had special abilities or bloods of rare types.

Pandora was shoved into a holding cell as she was the next to be put up for sale. Her ears caught the loud voices of the auctioneers as they yelled monetary amounts into the crowd of immortals, hoping for a yelp from one, indicating they had a bid on the current being on stage.

The girl on stage was dragged off by her new, 'master' and the auctioneer came and grabbed Pandora, hauling her onto the stage.

"About 17, jet black hair, green eyes, no previous injuries, Let's start the bids at '5 thousand'!" Hands were raised and many bids put in until the amount reached 30 thousand. A man with black hair and emerald eyes stood with a satisfied look as his bid was decided as the winner. Walking up, he led her by her tethered hands out of the building and to his vehicle.

"First things first, you will speak only when spoken to and you will do exactly as I tell you. You do not want to know what punishment comes under my hand."

Nodding, she led herself be set in the passenger seat of the car, fastening the belt around her by a pair of pale hands that belonged to Vincent Thalemor, one of the most wealthy in the vampire community.

His muscular form slid into the drivers seat and started the engine of the black, 2011 Dodge Challenger. It roared to life and before it even moved, the engine rumbled loudly. His hand reached out to grasp the stick shift as he pulled out of the parking space, taking a quick glance over at his new prize. "I take it they did not treat you well here?" His voice was a deep purr, making her shiver. "No…" Her voice cracked and she barely chocked her words out. He seemed to chuckle at this, satisfied that she was timid more so than anything. "Long as you listen, you'll find being my pet will not be so strenuous."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The drive was nearly completely silent as his cold eyes watched the road with an intensity she hoped would not be turned on her as she was unsure of how long she could take their harsh gaze. Her eyes watched out the window quietly, counting the number of trees they passed and trying to memorize the scenery they passed.

Sooner than she expected, the car came to a smooth halt, the key being pulled from its ignition. Vincent walked to her side of the vehicle and unbuckled her, lifting her by her still bound hands.

The home that stood in front of her was stunning. It consisted of 3 stories and was marvelous to say the very least. Strings of lights hung to a 3 seasons room from the balconies on the 2nd floor, lighting it in the black night. It reminded her of Italy, or what pictures she had seen of it. Eyes, going to the top of the structure, there were several large glass windows that went to one room that looked particularly spacious.

"You seem to like my home, yes?"

The timid female nodded quietly.

"It's beautiful…"

He smiled softly from what she could see by the dim lighting of the strings hung above them. Their steps were quiet as they walked to the front doors, large wooden doors which were of normal height but of a very large width.

Their footsteps echoed on the granite floors as he led her along with a rather harsh pace. His voice was aggressive when he spoke, seeming to be losing his patience. "Keep up."

Pandora found herself being led down a stairway to a dimly lighted basement. Her eyes widened as she saw where he was leading her, a cell. "You will call this cell home until I find I can trust you enough to be in a normal room, I cannot take a chance with the amount I paid for you."

Nearly throwing her inside the cage, he then locked the door and stalked off rather quickly, eyes shining with either anger or something else, which she couldn't quite make out.

For hours she sat in the cell, investigating her surroundings and trying to see outside of her cell. It being nearly pitch black, she could see very little. Tire finally got the better of her and she went to sleep, quietly closing her eyes and curling up on the tiny bed she was provided with in the small 8 by 8 cell.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Pandora woke with a start as there was the sound of a door opening, creaking, then closing again. Footsteps descended down the stairs and she looked blindly into the darkness. Vincent appeared out of the darkness. There was something different about him, he seemed on edge, footsteps quick and silent as he walked to her cell.

"Don't struggle, you'll only make it worse." His voice was deep and nearly a growl as he unlocked her cell. Pocketing the keys as he approached. In the dim light she could barley see him but she could tell he was stalking towards her like a predator.

Pandora waited until he was near enough to touch, kneeling next to her, kicking him backwards and snatching the keys from his pocket where they partially hung out. The door closed in his face as Pandora locked it, backing away.

"You will open this fucking door or ill make your life a living hell!"

His voice radiated pure rage as he tore at the bars, roaring angrily.

Dropping the keys far from his reach, Pandora ran out of the basement and appeared at the basement door at the end of a long corridor that led to the front doors. Seeing no guards in sight, she ran for the front door and tore it open, sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, out into the darkening woods. The weather was worsening as the sky clouded over and she began to tire. Rain began pouring, thunder shaking the land as she found shelter just in time.

Her shelter was in the form of a large redwood, hallowed out at its base. She barley fit in the small space but it was comforting as she felt hidden.

"Bad move gorgeous."

Her eyes widened as a soaked and thoroughly pissed Vincent appeared at the entrance of the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Get away from me!"

Pandora's voice was shrill as she tried to escape his grasp, failing miserably as she was dragged from the tree by her hair, screaming. The freezing rain hit her skin and she shrieked, flailing around of the ground before she was pinned under his body.

"Your going to want to remember what the outside looks like, what your body feels like when it isn't in pain. You won't know that feeling after today!"

His voice was nearly a roar by the end of the sentence. Her wrist were grabbed harshly, his hands hauling her up by the weak joints. A cry of pain left her mouth as he snarled in an animalistic manner.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Grinding his teeth, he dragged Pandora to her feet. Before she could resist, he bound her hands behind her back tightly and began leading her back to his estate.

"If I were you, I would listen. I'm about at my wits end."

She whimpered softly, seeing the large mansion come into view as she tried to keep up with his quick pace. Being led through the door and down towards the basement, she expected to go to her cell she had before but was led to a new one which was larger but more vacant and had chains tethered in the middle.

"Why can't I go to my old cell?"

He snarled, turning so quickly she made a yelping noise and stepped back.

"Obviously you can't be trusted so ill need to take more precautions to make sure I don't have any more problems."

He dragged her into the large room and shackled her wrists and ankles. Jerking about in hopes they would break, she realized he was now gone, the door closed and being locked from the outside from the sound of it.

After hours of yelling and jerking at the chains her wrists were rubbed raw and her voice was nearly completely depleted, leaving her to fall asleep on the stone floor.


End file.
